


Why Didn't You Tell Me

by smoaktechnologies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaktechnologies/pseuds/smoaktechnologies
Summary: What could have happened if Oliver told Felicity he loved her when she met Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Why Didn't You Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> This was supposed to be a little one shot but I'm thinking of writing some more chapters? Let me know if I should continue!

Felicity sat in her chair, her hands in her hair. She let out a rough sigh, thinking about everything that had happened the past few weeks. It had started out simply at first. Small, barely noticeable touches. A squeeze on the shoulder. His fingers on the small of her back, lingering a little too long. The contact was becoming too much. It really wasn’t helping her move on from her totally one-sided crush. She seriously didn’t know how Oliver hadn’t caught on by now. She blushed every time he touched her even if it wasn’t intended. But she had tried with him. And he had given her his stupid spiel about protecting her and not being with someone he could truly care about blah blah. Every time Felicity felt herself starting to move on he would smile his stupid smile that made her feel weak at the knees. A smile that felt like it was meant just for her. 

She remembered the night a few weeks ago when he had cupped her face in his hands and told her she would always be his girl. The thousands of butterflies Felicity had put to rest started fluttering again. Just as she thought they could try again, there had been Isabel. Oliver had seen how hurt she was. She was glad he did. Things had been different since then. She regarded him politely, only speaking when absolutely necessary and Oliver noticed. But he never said anything. He never did anything. He let Felicity be. And it broke her. 

Digg had told her that he was never good at talking about his feelings but Felicity didn’t give a damn. If Oliver wanted to say something, he could come and tell her himself. And now Barry. Felicity liked Barry. A lot. And they had danced and she had had fun. But she had also felt Oliver staring at them the entire evening. He was adamant that he had just been exhausted when she brought it up. Felicity didn’t know anymore. Hell, she didn’t know if she cared anymore. She had given him his chance. Now Barry was in a coma. Typical. A guy finally shows interest in her and he’s unconscious. She laughed dryly to herself before standing up and grabbing her bag. She turned around to see Oliver standing there, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Where are you going?” His voice was low almost slipping into Arrow territory.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m leaving for a few days. You guys should be fine for a while without me.” Felicity spoke, still refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Felicity. Where are you going?” Oliver stared at her, his blue eyes sparkling with… regret?

“I’m going to Central City to visit Barry. I need to be there for him right now.” She moved towards the door but Oliver grabbed her elbow, gently forcing her to a stop.

“Oliver, let me go. What do you want?” Felicity huffed in frustration.

“We need you here.  _ I  _ need you here.” His voice cracked as he cleared his throat and waited with bated breath for Felicity’s response. She laughed dryly.

“Need me here? Oliver you’ve barely spoken to me in the last two weeksand Digg thinks you’re jealous which I don’t even understand because you don’t like me. I mean maybe you like me but not like me do you know what I mean? I mean-“

“Felicity. Stay here.”

“Why Oliver? I’m sick of playing this game with you. It’s yes then no and then maybe. I have no idea what you want. Barry is a friend. A good friend and he might even be more than that. I’m sick of waiting for you. You keep dangling maybes. Do you know how much it hurts every time you lead me on and then you come back with someone like Isabel for heaven's sake. And don’t even try to tell me that it didn’t mean anything. If it didn’t, you shouldn’t have done it. And you knew how much it would hurt me but you did it anyway. I don’t have time for this. I need to go.” She wrenched her elbow out of his albeit loose grip before continuing up the stairs. 

“Don’t go.”

“Is that honestly all you’re going to say? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t walk out the door. I’m tired of playing this game of push and pull.” Felicity stared back at Oliver and waited. He just stared at her, unblinking. Rolling her eyes in frustration she continued to the door, pulling it open as Oliver opened his mouth.

“I love you.” Felicity froze, her grip on the handle slipping as her arm lay at her side. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. I love you. I have for… a really long time. I thought it wasn’t safe to be with you. That it wasn’t safe to be with someone who I cou- who I  _ do _ care about. But I can’t sit here and watch you start a relationship with someone and pretend that it’s ok.” Felicity turned slowly, catching Oliver’s gaze, his nervous smile tugging at her heartstrings. But she couldn’t do this to herself anymore. Before she could react, Oliver stepped closer, bringing his hands to her face. Felicity froze as his lips brushed against hers. For a minute she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. She then came to her senses, pulling away, gasping slightly. 

I know I’ve waited too long but-“ 

“No Oliver. You can’t do this.” Tears welled in Felicity’s eyes, threatening to spill but she kept it together. “You can’t just say that you love me and kiss me and think that everything’s going to be ok! I waited for you. I held the door open for way too long. I got tired of waiting. I- I can’t do this with you right now.” With a tearful glance his way, Felicity continued out the door.

And then she was gone. 

  
  



End file.
